


PHAS

by lyo24boi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, Lacrosse game, Light Masochism, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Trapped In Elevator, lacrosse practice, snitching, theater sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: Liam runs into Theo at the hospital. Set right after 6x11, they get stuck on an elevator.





	1. PHAS

"You're a great kid," Dr. Geyer said, patting Liam's shoulder as the werewolf passed the plastic bag of takeout from his hand to his stepfather's.

"I try," Liam said. Smirking and shrugging.

"Uh-huh. I wish that were the case last week. Why _were_ you crawling out your window without clothes on?"

"I—um—we—there was—you see"

"Alright, never mind. That was painful. Just, think about what you're gonna' say, next time I ask you."

"Yep. Got it." Liam popped an awkward, yet guilty smile. Dr. Geyer eyed him before shaking his head and walking off towards the break-room. Liam exhaled and decided to head back downstairs. He hit the down-arrow on the panel and waited, retrieving his phone from his pocket. It opened to his text screen, opened to his chat with _her_. His eyes skimmed over the words before going back to the main menu; 'I still love you' echoed about his mind.

The elevator _dinged_ and he walked on, almost bumping into the patient into the wheelchair. He made an alarmed and apologetic face at the man, then to his nurse-escort. He looked at the other passenger on the elevator with them as the doors closed. "Oh, god…" he muttered, looking from the gazing eyes back at the panel in front of him.

Theo.

The elevator stopped on 3 and the nurse rolled her patient off, leaving the boys alone. Liam dared not look at him, the same not able to be said for Theo. The older boy just smirked, looking over as the lift began to move again. "So."

"Don't talk," Liam said, still looking at his phone.

"Back to that, huh?"

Liam didn't reply. But the elevator, in its own way, did: it stopped, right between floors 2 and 1. "Oh come on," he exclaimed, the 'o' dragged out on the last word. He jammed at the buttons before the panel sparked, ripping his hand away as the metal smoked. "Shit!"

"Chill," Theo said. "See if there's an emergency phone."

"This elevator is from the 1900s; it doesn't have an emergency phone," Liam said, flipping through his contacts before landing on his dad's. He tapped it, bringing the phone to his ear, and waited. "Pick up," he muttered. It rang twice before Dr. Geyer's voice sounded through. "Hey, dad, I'm stuck in the elevator. The panel's fried." Dr. Geyer spoke on the other end. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just, y'know. Not a fan of the hospital. No offense to you." … "Yeah, I'll be okay for a few minutes." … "Thanks." Liam hit 'end' and looked at Theo. "He's gonna' get someone." Now leaning against the side of the lift, Theo looked at him, that smirk not once dissipating. "What?"

"So, I can talk to you now?"

"Oh, fuck off."

Theo laughed. "You're easy."

"Can you just die or something?"

"Did that. Kind of."

"And yet you're still here."

"What can I say, you guys just can't keep me away."

"Oh go jump off a bridge. Or better yet, a plane." But Liam looked over, seeing Theo's face. The trading of jibes was at an end. The bridge… _of course_. "Hey, look I'm sorry. I didn't even think."

Theo didn't respond.

"I guess you're not a fan of the hospital either."

"Not at all."

Liam nodded, his eyes gazing at his feet when his face furrowed. "Wait, so what're you doing here?"

"I needed to look at Tara's medical records."

"Who?"

"My sister."

Liam just looked at him expectantly. "And?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Now you wanna' stop talking?"

Theo pushed off of the elevator wall and got in Liam's face, the two of them visually squaring off. "Mind. Your own. Business."

Liam's nostrils flared, but his phone buzzed. They both looked down and Liam took a step back, looking at the text message from his stepfather.

/ Maintenance man should be here in ten. /

"Well?" Theo said, the familiar peeved attitude having returned. He'd resumed his position against the side wall and just looked at Liam with his eyebrows raised.

"Twenty minutes, maybe."

"Fantastic."

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" Liam said after a moment.

"Why does it matter?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Theo shook his head and slid down to the ground, resting his head back and straightening his legs. "When we fought the ghost riders here, we got into this rhythm. And then you saved me. Why is that the exception for you? Why can't you just…why couldn't you have just…y'know…been our friend. Or whatever."

"The Dread Doctors—"

"Oh, don't use them as an excuse. You coulda' told us. You coulda' told Scott. And the Beast killed them in the end. They were just as mortal as us. And Deucalion, Scott told me he might be just as strong as the Beast if not more. Maybe he coulda' killed the Doctors. And then you wouldn't have had to…to…well, be a jackass."

"You've thought a lot about this. It's very analytically uncharacteristic of you."

"Mason."

"What a shock."

"Okay, seriously, screw you. Sorry I opened my mouth." Liam took his own seat in the back corner away from Theo, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Jesus, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"Brooding. Sulking. Throwing a tantrum." Liam flipped him the finger, looking down at his phone in hopes that rescue would come. "You really are easy. I see why Hayden likes you." Liam glared up at Theo at the use of _her_ name. "Ooh sore spot, huh. What happened?" Liam glowered for a few seconds longer before looking down at his phone. "Goes both ways." Not eliciting a response, Theo decided to dig deeper. "How 'bout, if I guess correctly in three tries, you get to guess about Tara's medical records?"

"How about not."

"Alright, here I go. Did she…leave you for someone else? Maybe she had the hots for me and she couldn't stand to tell you?"

"Oh, get over yourself," Liam angrily exclaimed, looking up to see Theo's asshole-smirk again. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and returned to his phone. "I'm betting it had something to do with her sister. The deputy either found out and took her away or Hayden wanted to protect her sister and they moved." Liam didn't look up, but his heart was clearly beating faster now. "Hah, bingo." Liam still didn't respond. "Oh, c'mon, I gave you the opening. You're not gonna' guess, but give it your best shot." He was smiling, but he watched as Liam closed his eyes. He watched and heard him sniffle once. He watched him turn away and wipe his eyes. "Liam…"

"I should've put you back in the ground. You're a fucking asshole." Theo looked down at his own shoe. Suddenly, Liam's phone buzzed again.

/ First responders are on the way. Elevator needs to be shut down. /

"Let me out!" Liam yelled up, frustration peaking.

"What did he say?"

Liam's head fell back hard against the wall behind him. He let his arms slacken, his phone only barely in his hand.

"Dude, how long?" Liam only shrugged. Theo looked up, hoping to get out from the top; the industrial lights that covered the ceiling instantly killed that idea. He exhaled audibly. He looked at the beta and breathed in; the chemo-signals radiating from him were quite powerful. "I'm sorry." Liam still refused to look at him. "Really. I didn't know and…c'mon, Liam." Liam closed his eyes, crossing his arms. So Theo got up. Lam looked up at him, stirred by the movement. The chimera took a few steps and sat next to the beta, almost right up against him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

"You've got the whole rest of the elevator. Go back over there."

"Not until you accept my apology."

"Fine, I accept your apology, now go back over there," Liam said, motioning with the hand holding his phone. Theo simply smiled at him, less snark in this one, and leaned to lay his head on Liam's shoulder. "Get off!" Liam exclaimed, though not forcing him off. "What is your deal?"

Theo only shrugged. They sat there, Liam just staring angrily at the top of the other's head before shaking his own and looking at the nearest corner. "I think," Theo began, "in another life, you and I would be good friends."

"Don't count on it."

"You know, if I had my own pack, I'd definitely want you in it. And don't worry, that was just a hypothetical. No need to run off and tattle to Scott."

"I'm definitely murdering you."

"You should come over sometime. We could hangout or something."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. You know…video games, pizza."

"I'm not coming over to your underground lair to play video games with you."

"Underground lair?" Theo repeated slowly, arching his neck to look up at Liam.

"Or, den, or whatever."

"You really need to stop listening to Mason," he said, returning his head to its original spot on Liam's shoulder.

"Stiles."

"Definitely stop listening to Stiles."

"Where do you live, then?"

"The Dread Doctors carved out a hole in the wall in their operating theater. I have a sleeping bag in there."

"Whoa. Like Harry Potter."

"You're a dumbass. I live in a house up the street from you."

"Oh. Wait, really?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

Several minutes passed again, Liam in pondering-mode as Theo could tell from his physiological signals. He closed his eyes and smiled. "This is nice, y'know."

"You're a creep," Liam said.

"You've got enough muscle underneath this shirt. Makes it comfortable."

"Okay, even more creepy."

"We could work out together sometime."

"And next you'll be asking me out on a date," Liam said sarcastically."

"I know a good place downtown," Theo replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, fuck off." Theo straightened up, smirking, though still less snark in this one as well. "You're not serious?" he said, looking at the boy.

Theo shrugged. Liam's mouth parted in confused, his eyes not daring to blink. "I wasn't at first, but I'd seriously take you out on a date, or have you over for one. I make a mean grilled cheese." Liam's lips parted even further. "What?"

"I…what?"

"You're hot. I'm into you. We're single. Let's go on a date."

"But…I…you're…I'm not—"

"Gay? Neither am I. I like what I like."

Liam's brain continued to short circuit. "I'm not going on—" He was cut off by the sound of metal doors opening on the outside. They both looked at the double doors in front of them and stood. After another few seconds, their set of doors opened as well.

"You boys alright?" said an unknown man from below them. They nodded, eyeing the two-foot crack of space before them. "Let's get you out of there, then."

Liam and Theo exchanged looked. "Go," Theo offered. Liam gave him a final look before crouching down, sliding his feet through the space, and letting the responders pull him out. Theo followed suit, crouching, dangling, and sliding out with their help. He looked around; Liam was gone. Given that they had only been in there for 40 minutes, there was no real need to give them a thorough examination. Theo frowned, looking around for any sign of the beta. He looked down the hall, intimately familiar with it when the lights were off (and the demonic corpse of his sister was crawling at him). He undertook it though, walking towards the entrance of the hospital with careful and controlled breaths. He rounded the corner, walked through the automatic sliding doors, and saw Liam by the right pillar upholding the overhang.

"Okay," the beta said, running a hand through his longer hair.

"Okay what?"

"Okay to the date. Something must be wrong with me, but okay. Just, not in public. Scott and Malia, and Lydia, and Mason—oh god Mason…they can't know."

"Alright, calm down. It's a date, not a wedding ring."

"Wedding. Ring?" he repeated slowly.

"Oookay, Liam. Baby steps. I'll order pizza, or pick up chipotle. You can come over. We can play a game, watch a movie. Just, hang. How's tomorrow night?" Liam nodded. Theo took a step closer to him, hands in front to show he wasn't threatening. He took another step and then another. He leaned in slowly, wrapping his arms around the werewolf. Liam mimicked the motion and as Theo pulled back, he pressed a slow but innocent kiss to the side of the boy's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Liam nodded. "Seven o'clock?" Liam's trance snapped and he looked into Theo's eyes, quickly glancing down at his lips before returning them.

"Yeah. Seven," he acknowledged. Theo popped him a grin, lightly touched the side of his jaw, and walked off. After a moment, Liam made for his car in the opposite direction. He slipped through the door, closed it, and let his head fall back. "Oh shit, oh shit. What did I do?"

/ | * | * | \

Liam ignored his texts all day. Not just the ones from Mason, but Scott and Corey, too, the latter trying to reach him on behalf of the former. He didn't hide out at home; he considered himself clever for that after Mason threatened to come looking for him. He was at the high school, practicing alone on the field. He told himself, 'in plain sight.'

Mason and Corey did eventually show up. With Brett. "There you are."

"Here I am," he said, dropping the ball in his hand and walking over to them. Seeing the taller beta, he said, "what's up?"

"You weren't answering your texts," Mason said.

"See, he's fine," Brett muttered.

"Is this a search party?" Liam feigned.

"And rescue," Corey added, smirking.

"I'm fine," Liam said, motioning to the mound of lacrosse balls.

"We were just, worried, 'cuz, things," Mason offered.

"I'm fine, really. No hunters, no stray hellhounds. Just practice." Brett looked at him, knowing something more was askew; he stayed silent, however.

"Alright. Corey and I were gonna' grab lunch, wanna' join us?"

"I told coach I'd be here 'til two. And you know coach, he might drop by on a whim." Corey made an agreeing-smirk.

"I could come over later, bring the new Lord of the Rings game?" Mason tried. "Shadow of Mordor looks intense."

"My dad was thinking a movie tonight," Liam lied, causing Brett to make a face and cross his arms almost expectantly.

"Alright. Well, have fun then," Mason said, clearly a little dejected. Corey linked their arms as they started to walk off.

Brett began to follow when he stopped, looked back, and whispered, "You gonna' tell me what's going on?"

Liam shrugged and started walking back to his striking position. Quietly, he said, "I've got a date tonight."

He looked back and saw that Brett had started walking away. "And? With who?"

"I can't...I shouldn't say."

Brett turned back to look at him again, his expression bunched. "Why?"

"I...I accidentally said yes. And I shouldn't 've."

"Hey guys, I think I dropped my keys," Brett said aloud. "I'll meet you by the car." They looked at him, Corey clearly not buying the fib. Brett started walking back and when the couple were inside the school, he darted over to Liam. " _Accidentally_ said yes? How does that even work?"

"It just happened. We bumped into each other. Got, kinda,' stuck...in an elevator. It got personal—"

"Personal?" Brett teased.

"I was a little mean. He was mean back."

" _He_? Liam—"

"Now you understand the accidentally-part."

"So you're not actually attracted to guys?"

"No."

"But you're going on a date. With a guy."

"I meant to cancel."

"Are you attracted to _him_?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe? I shouldn't be."

"Because he's a guy?"

"Yes. No! I...shit."

"Liam, what's the big deal? Guys. Girls. It doesn't matter. It's 2014. It's Beacon Hills. No one cares who you date or sleep around with."

"They would with him."

"So you wanna' sleep with him?" Brett teased.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"No, seriously, he can't be that bad."

"It's Theo."

"Okay, maybe it is that bad."

"Fuck!"

"Alright, alright. Maybe it's not. Maybe if things, y'know, go well, he'll turn around more. He helped you during the Wild Hunt, right?" Liam nodded. "Well, maybe there's promise."

"Don't tell Mason. Or Corey; he'd tell Mason. Don't tell Scott, either. Don't tell anyone."

"I'm-not-gonna'-tell-anyone," he enunciated. "No messenger would survive that."

"Brett!"

"I'm kidding. Jesus, lighten up. When're you supposed to go on this date with the devil?"

"Tonight."

"Where?"

"His place."

"You need a condom?"

"And now I'm done with this conversation."

"Sorry, sorry. Just, be careful. In more ways than one," Brett said with a grin. Liam still frowned. "Hey, if things don't work out, maybe I'll take you out next."

"You just love to torture me."

"Oh, that time I was being serious." Liam just looked at him, mouth falling agape. "I've got a thing for shorter guys." Brett winked at him and walked off toward the school.

/ | * | * | \

Liam was all ready. Hair, clothes, teeth: each looked nice and groomed. His deodorant and cologne were mixing well despite the different brands. The physical wasn't the problem. He was pacing, glancing at the text he had typed out to Theo but had yet to send.

/ I don't think I can make it tonight. I've been thinking about it a lot since yesterday. Maybe we should just be friends. /

After fixing the auto-correct induced errors, he glanced it over again. He still wasn't pleased. It was honest, but he still couldn't send it. He looked down at the device on his bed, the screen still alight, the cursor blinking up at him. He walked to the window, and then his bathroom. He swept up the phone and his thumb hovered over the send button. "Fuck it," he finally said, holding down the 'delete' button and making for the front door. His mom was passed out on the couch, the never-ending reruns of _Cheers_ on low-volume. Liam quietly closed the front door behind him and started to unlock his car when Corey appeared from his hidden state next to the driver's door. "Shit! Corey!" he exclaimed, his voice hushed.

"You're not going to the movies tonight, are you?" the chimera stated more than asked.

"What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me."

"Are you?"

"No."

Corey looked him up and down. "You've got a date." Liam looked away. "Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Because."

"I don't have all the extra senses you do, but I've been dating a lot longer than you."

"It's with a guy, okay?" Corey's eyes widened, taken aback by the revelation.

"I wasn't expecting that," he admitted. "I thought maybe Hayden—" Liam glared up at him "—Okay well, who is it?" Corey smiled, excitement surging in him. "Someone I know?"

"Just leave it."

"Mason's gonna' freak."

"No!" Liam exclaimed. "No. No, you can't tell Mason."

"He'll understand," Corey said matter-of-factly.

"Not this he won't." Corey opened his mouth to reply when Liam cut him off. "Leave it."

Corey just looked at him before nodding. The chimera stepped away from the car and Liam got in. They exchanged a final look before Liam backed out of the driveway and took off down the road. He crossed the main road connected to his development and drove deeper into the one across from it. Consisting of a mere five-minute drive, he parked on the street in front of a lit house that Theo had texted as his address.

He was early. He decided to wait in his car, still struggling with the threshold before him. "What am I doing?"

"I'd say you're on the verge of a nervous breakdown," Theo said, causing Liam to jump from the start.

"People really need to stop sneaking up on me today." Liam looked up at the chimera next to his car before getting out, eliciting a curious look from Theo. "Corey."

"Shoulda' guessed. You hungry?" Liam nodded and following him inside. "You look nice."

"Um, thanks. You, uh, you, too."

Theo smirked at him. "This was a bad idea wasn't it?"

"No. It's just…" But he didn't finish his thought, and when Theo opened the bag of chipotle, he smiled. "No, I can do this."

"I'm not a task for school," Theo said, hand paused mid air holding a burrito bowl.

"That's not what...it's just nerves."

"Good, 'cuz I'm not giving you this food if you leave."

Liam smiled, taking a seat next to where Theo would sit. The chimera passed him a bowl, some plasticware, and a drink. Liam waited for Theo to set his food down and take seat before they began to dig in.

"I'm glad you went with chipotle," Liam said between chews.

"They made your order right?"

"Mmm," he replied.

They ate in somewhat relative silence, familiar enough with each other to ask the introductory questions and burdened enough by the supernatural to act like things were normal. When Liam finished his bowl first, he took a huge sip of his coke before stifling a belch by closing his mouth. "Sorry." Theo only closed-mouth smiled at him. "Bathroom?"

"First door on the left," he said, pointing at the hallway leading to the front door.

Liam excused himself with a smile at Theo. He took his time, running through his mantra in his head, paying close attention to his breathing. He could feel the shaking in his hands and even worse in his legs. He'd hoped the nerves would be gone by the time he finished eating, but as his digestion system made him colder, so, too, did it worsen the nerves. He washed his hands, the heat pacifying them a little. He looked up into the mirror and back at himself, at his eyes. He let them glow for a minute, hoping he could psych himself out, maybe use his inner alpha (if he even had one) to calm him.

To no avail.

Liam opened the door and saw Theo had cleared the table. He looked up from his phone and smiled at the werewolf. "So, movie. Classic or modern?"

"Huh?"

"Pick one."

"Um...classic?"

"Aliens it is."

Liam grinned like a dork and Theo led them over to the couch. Liam plopped down as Theo readied the director's cut version. Seconds later he crashed into the couch himself, his nearly finished drink in hand. As the part came to Ripley's nightmare in the space station above Earth, Liam felt an arm drape behind him on the top of the sofa. And when it was over, he felt that arm rest on his shoulders, Theo's hand pulling him closer.

"This alright?" the chimera whispered.

Liam looked away to meet his eyes. He nodded, still on edge. After another ten minutes had passed, and Liam's brain had stewed so much that he didn't really know where they were in the plot, his will boldened and he moved his hand to rest on Theo's thigh. Theo looked down at it, and then over at the side of Liam's face. The werewolf turned so they were looking at each other. Once again, Liam's eyes glanced down at Theo's lips before snapping back up. This time, though, Theo pulled the boy closer, leaning in.

Despite his inadvertent initiation Liam wasn't ready, so when he felt Theo's soft lips against his own, he gasped, almost squeaked. Theo pulled back a few inches. "Is this…?" Theo tried. But Liam's expression, timid yet flushed, lust stricken in an unintended way. Theo pushed forward again, the hand on Liam's shoulder moving to the back of the boy's neck. He breathed in, their lips at an angle. He pressed them closer together, Liam's hand on his thigh squeezing. He parted his lips, prodding his tongue at the beta's lips. They opened and Theo breathed out hard through his nose, his tongue hungrily delving into Liam's mouth. He felt a hand on his chest, resting there, neither goading nor pushing him away. He reached over with his other hand, across his chest, around Liam's hand, and gripped the boy's thick bicep. Liam's hand on his chest moved up and the werewolf's tongue pushed back against Theo's, trying to take the dominating position.

Theo would have let him, too, when Newt started screaming on the TV. They broke apart and stared at it before turning back to each other and laughed. Theo grabbed the remote and hit the power button before throwing his leg over to sit in Liam's lap. His lips were on the beta's immediately, hungrily pulling at the other boy's. His hands went to the sides of the werewolf's neck, massaging them in rhythm as he started to rock.

Liam pulled back, though. "Wait. Theo, wait," he gasped.

"What is it?" he replied hungrily, his eyes closed, his nose nuzzling Liam's.

"Theo, just, listen." Theo opened his eyes, leaning back and looking at him. "I…this is fast. With…with Hah—with Hay—"

"With Hayden."

Liam's look seemed to thank him. "With _her_ , things were soft. She's sweet, delicate in a way. But this is—it's—it's a lot. Can we just, y'know, slow down?"

Theo smirked lightly, running his thumb over Liam's bottom lip. "Yeah. Definitely." He rolled off the beta, looking forward at the blank screen. "I can't help it. I just wanna' bend you over the table, that's all," he said, enunciating by turning his head to give a teasing blank stare.

The blood drained from Liam's face. His heart picked up speed faster and faster. "I…"

"I saw it once," Theo continued, looking forward again. A light smile tugged as he spoke, clearly fond of the memory streaming through his brain. "When we were in the hospital. I'd just killed a ghost rider with a bone saw. Another one started to choke me. You were inside the morgue with another one. He had you bent over the autopsy table. I hadn't thought about it then, but my memory's good. You should know you've got a sweet ass." Liam gawked at him, dumbfounded. His eyes stopped blinking and his mouth was wider than it normally would be. Theo's smile just gaped. "Should we turn the movie back on?" Liam was seemingly unresponsive. "Or do you have something else in mind?"

Theo went to pick up the remote from the coffee table when his shoulders were being turned and he was forced onto his back. Liam crawled on top of him, his hand slipping under Theo's button-down shirt. Liam ravaged Theo's lips, their teeth clanking together as his hand found its way to Theo's defined pectoral. Theo reached up, his hands rubbing their way firmly down Liam's back until they hit the base of his jeans. He reached further, grabbing Liam's ass and pulling him down harder. Closer. Grinding. Against his crotch. Pushing up against Liam's, forcing him to moan into Theo's mouth. The beta curled his back and ripped open Theo's shirt, a couple buttons smacking into the table next to them. His hand massaged Theo's chest, his pinky finger rubbing hard against a nipple.

Theo's eyes opened, breaking their kiss to gasp. Liam kissed at his jaw, starting to move lower and lower towards his neck. Theo tugged at the boy's shirt, pulling it up over his head and discarding it to the side before attacking his lips. Liam scooted up a little higher and rolled off to his side, his back etching into the sofa. He rubbed his free hand all up and down the chimera's sculpted torso, feeling the light perspiration transferring to his skin.

"You're so hairy," Theo said, his eyes grazing over the werewolf's chest. Liam kissed at his neck, his teeth grazing the skin. Theo's head fell back a little, his eyes closing, relishing the tonguing at the sweat. Liam's hand travelled over his abs, feeling their taut ridges. He went further than intended and his fingers brushed against the boy's waistbands—and also the leaking tip of his erection. Liam pulled away from Theo's neck at the sensation, the chimera letting out a forceful pant at the swipe. He looked down, seeing Theo's cock twitch. "You can—"

But Liam didn't need to be told. He swiped at it again, this time with his thumb. He brought it back up to his nose, smelling the clear liquid that now stuck to his print. Theo watched in awe as the boy licked it and just looked back at him. He shrugged and Theo smirked. The chimera brushed his fingers down Liam's chest, combing through the light forest of hairs. He pushed under Liam's waistbands and wrapped his fingers around the werewolf. The groan that followed forced Theo to swallow it from Liam's lips. The beta's hand fell back to Theo's torso as he began to jerk him beneath his pants. Liam's eyes tightened shut and he began to thrust into that hand wrapped so deliciously around him.

"Liam," Theo panted, their foreheads sliding together, their breath ghosting over their lips. "I want you to fuck me, Liam." Liam spasmed forward, gasping as Theo's thumb rubbed over his slit. He planted a kiss on the werewolf's open mouth, licking at his tongue, sliding back out against his teeth. He sloppily kissed his way down to Liam's neck before pausing to look at the boy's face. He was lost, totally subsumed by the hand gripped around him. Totally engrossed by the heat mingling between them. "I'm gonna' fuck you, too," Theo said before dragging his tongue up the boy's neck and then biting down on the crook of his shoulder.

Liam cried out, teetering out to a moan as he came. Theo heard it first, the spiking of Liam's heartbeats. Then he felt it, that warm thick liquid spurting all through the crevices of his fingers and into his palm. And then he smelled it, the essence that made his own cock jump several times, the scent that intoxicated him and sent his insides shivering with need. Last, he tasted it, bringing his coated hand to his tongue, lapping up every wet area of his skin.

The werewolf against him had simply collapsed as he began his descent. His cheek was hot against Theo's shoulder, his body lax from head to toe. The hand that had teased Theo's torso was motionless, palm flat against his chest muscle. Liam just breathed, his pant slowly dying to a normal rhythm. "Your turn," he finally said, his pinky twitching.

"Nope," Theo said. "Only you tonight."

Liam's head shifted up a little. "Why?"

The chimera pressed his hand to that hairy chest. "So you know I can be selfless."

"Doesn't telling me that defeat the purpose?"

"Maybe. But I still want you to be into this."

"Into _you_."

"Yeah. Into me."

Liam leaned up a little, closing his eyes and slowly pressing his lips to Theo's. Their tongues met tenderly, the tips lightly dancing with each other. Finally, Liam pushed past and Theo tightened his lips, sucking lightly on the slick flesh. A terse moan escaped the younger boy's throat, his hand starting to rub up and down Theo's chest. The chimera snuck a hand between the couch and Liam's back, only to force Liam to be more chest-to-chest with him. Their lips parted, Liam's tongue slowly slipping back in his mouth, a spit-trail breaking against Theo's lower lip. He put his cheek against Theo's chest, his free hand curling around the older boy's side.

"I'm into you," Liam admitted.

"Perfect," Theo said, grinning to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Post-Hospital Anxiety Syndrome" -- I never meant to write this ship...it just happened after rewatching Season 6A.


	2. PRA

Liam ran, the ball in his next. Ahead of him the opposing practice team was charging right for him. Diaz was closest, skilled enough that he anticipated Liam's play to get him the ball. But Liam was ready, too. Liam pushed off the ground, flipping over his rival for the captaincy. He landed on his feet. He dodged the long sticks. He took his running stance and fired. It blasted past the goalie's head and launched into the net.

Finstock blew his whistle. "Dunbar! Come here!" Liam trotted over, a grin on his face. "What the hell was that? Does this look like gymnastics to you?"

"No coach," Liam said.

"Are you McCall?" Liam's expression furrowed, not knowing how to respond. "The answer is 'no,' you're not McCall. He flipped around the field showing off, too."

"I was just trying to make the shot."

"Exactly. Now get back out there and try and let some of the others play." Liam smirked and ran back out on the field for another drill. "Kids," Finstock grumbled.

Practice continued until five that evening, Coach biting off Corey's head for being distracted and nearly killing Byers when his pass almost his his stomach, opting instead for knocking the clipboard out of his hands. Liam stayed on the pitch for an extra few minutes, Coach discussing the upcoming first game against Beavers High. When he finally made his through the double doors into the school, Malia was there leaning up against the wall.

He looked at her curiously, but smiled. "Hey, Malia. What's up?"

"You're hiding something."

His heart nearly jumped. "What? What do mean?"

"You're a bad liar."

"But I—"

"Mason said you were acting weird on Saturday. Sketchy. What did you do?"

"I had plans. With my dad."

"Which Corey confirmed you didn't go to."

"They're dead," Liam said. "What else did the little spy tell you?"

"Nothing. Which is why I'm here talking to you." He just looked at her, his mind reaching for something. "You're not an alpha yet, Liam. You can't go looking for trouble by yourself." He looked down and nodded, taking the out that she seemingly handed him. "So, what did you do?"

"I went looking for the hunter. The one that killed the hellhound. I thought, maybe if we were proactive this time around, maybe we could prevent something worse."

She eyed him for a second. "Maybe Beacon Hills will survive after all," she said, giving him a rough smile and turning and walking away.

Liam watched her before slipping into the empty boys' locker room. The door help open longer and Corey materialized. "Why did you lie to her?"

Liam nearly jumped out of his skin...again. He rounded on Corey, though, driving him back into the door, his forearms against the boy's neck. "What is your problem?" he yelled, his eyes yellow.

"Liam…" Corey said, fear rising in him. "Liam, let go. Let's just talk."

"Stay away from me," he said, pushing hard against his neck before letting go. He walked over to his locker and started to change. Corey leaned against the wall. He watched his captain, rubbing his neck.

"Liam?"

"Just disappear," he said with his back to him. "It's what you're good at."

Corey's face saddened. He turned and opened the door. He stopped. Looked back. "I wasn't trying to rat. I'm sorry," he said before walking out.

Liam leaned against the locker, wearing only his pants. He repeated the mantra in his head, his IED itching to explode from the cage he built around it. He punched the locker door, hard enough that it left a massive dent. He focused on the pain, letting it soothe his entire body. He took a deep breath, scratching an itch on his pec when his senses started to tune back into all else around him. He tore his pants and underwear off, changing into fresh clothes. He wanted to hurry, he needed to see Theo. He needed to call this off before it got any worse with his friends. _It has to end_.

The parking lot was empty. He got into his car, plugged in his iPod and pressed play. "Duality" immediately started through the speakers. He turned it up almost on max when the drums began the faster temper and harder music. He leaned his head against the window for a moment before straightening out, throwing the gear into drive, and releasing his foot from the brake.

The beta werewolf parked on the street as he pulled up to Theo's house. All along the way he psyched himself up for this. He'd go up, explain to him that the pack wouldn't accept them together. That it wouldn't work out. That his friends had to come first. His _alpha_ had to come first. Liam got out, closed the door, and walked confidently up to the door. He rapped a couple times on the red paint and waited. He heard footsteps and Theo swung the door open with a smile.

"Hey," Theo said, leaning forward and pulling Liam in for a kiss by his neck. Liam's nerve broke. He fell into the feeling, fell into the hole that was Theo's seductive hold over him. "You wanna' come in?" Theo said after pulling back, grinning and motioning with his thumb. Liam nodded. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay."

"I...we should talk."

"Uh-oh."

"It's just, lemme' start by saying, I never thanked you. For being the bait."

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," he blurted, reddening. "I like you. I shouldn't, but I do. I think you've changed. I hope you've changed. I just…"

"Scott. Stiles. The pack…"

"Yeah."

"Liam, I get—"

_Ding dong._

Theo shook his head, walking to the front and opening it. Liam could see their invited guest, could see the werecoyote. She pushed her way past the chimera, her eyes on Liam. "What exactly is going on?"

"I—" Liam tried.

"Liam, what the hell?"

"He just came by to thank me," Theo said.

"No, he didn't," Malia said. "I saw you. Both of you." Liam found his legs losing their strength, found himself backing away and falling into a chair. "The truth, Liam."

"Look, this only just—" Theo tried.

"Shut up!" Malia cried, whipping around at him. He backed up, hands raised in front of him. "I wanna' hear it from you," she said, turning back to the beta.

"We...I…" She crossed her arms. He looked up at her, then back at Theo. He looked away. "Theo and I...we ran into each other. On Friday." He looked up at her. "We got trapped in the elevator at the hospital. We had time to talk and…he asked me out."

"And you said 'yes!?'" Liam nodded, looking down at his feet. "Liam what is wrong—"

"We had a date. And it was nice."

"With _Theo_. Or don't you remember all the shitty things he made you do? Like, I dunno,' try to kill Scott!"

"Still here," Theo said.

"I do remember. And I also know he's my responsibility. I let him out. It's on me, now. That hasn't changed. But he helped us, too. To catch one. And you weren't there, either. And later, he helped me. He saved me. At the hospital. He played the bait so I could come help you guys."

"So now you owe him? And you're repaying him with—"

"I wanted to! I like him. A lot. He's...different. He's changed."

"We did fight together," Theo offered, remembering that final battle with Douglas and the ghost riders.

"No. That was different," Malia said. "You only look out for yourself. Everything for you is survival."

"He's been punished," Liam said. "What Kira did to him...I swear it changed him."

She looked at him the way an ashamed parent would. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the text app, flipping to the pack group-chat. "It's not up to me. But you tell them, or I will." Liam took a moment, but nodded.

Malia gave him a final look, turned to Theo to do the same, and walked out; she slammed the door behind her. The chimera gave the werewolf a concerned look, the latter just gazing down the hall at the closed front door. Theo reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He took a prolonged sip and leaned his back against the sink. He pushed off when Liam made no movement. He walked up to the boy, reached down, and pulled at the boy's arm to get him on his feet. He wrapped his arms around him, Liam forced to smell the breath of beer. He nuzzled in closer, the trace of alcohol enough to break his thoughts.

Theo led them over to the couch, sitting back in the corner with a leg stretched out along the back. He pulled at Liam's hand, the latter taking the urge and sitting down so his back was against Theo's chest. The chimera wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in tighter. His other hand found its way into the boy's lengthier hair, combing through the locks, petting over them. Liam let his head fall back against the chimera's chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, Theo's surrounding scent actually serving to calm him for once.

/ | * | * | \

"When I read your text, I really wasn't expecting _that_ ," Lydia said. They were all at Scott's house sitting or standing around his kitchen table.

Liam refused to look at anyone. He couldn't.

"When I asked if it was someone I knew…" Corey said, but trailed off.

Mason couldn't speak either. Wouldn't look at his best friend.

"We should call Stiles and tell him," Malia said. "He'd be mad if he was out of the loop."

"We're not calling Stiles," Scott said. "We didn't call him about the hellhound or the wolves or the rat king. He doesn't need to know about this, either. Not yet, anyway." Liam looked up at Scott, almost thanking him.

"I guess I just don't understand," Mason finally said, still looking at a smudge on the table. "I don't, I don't really know you right now."

"Mason," Scott tried.

"He's right," Corey said. "What were you thinking? It's _Theo_."

"Guys," Lydia said, glaring at Corey.

"Give him a break. Liam, let's go for a walk," Scott said, his tone soft and inviting. He shared an understanding look with Lydia before standing. Liam cautiously got to his feet, still not able to look at Mason. His chest hurt. His head was buzzing a little, the blood rushing up into it pulsing. He followed his alpha, though. They walked out the front and started down the street. It was quiet for a moment save for their surroundings: the chatter from neighbors in one backyard, two cars passing by, birds chirping in the surrounding trees. When they got to the first corner in the neighborhood, Scott finally spoke again. "Are you okay?"

Liam didn't know how to answer. He couldn't look away from the road in front of him, and since his words failed him he shrugged.

"I...you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'd just like you to answer one question if that's okay?"

Liam nodded.

"Do you want to be with him? I mean, this is something _you_ want; he's not coercing you."

"I do," the beta said. He looked up at the true alpha. "He's not...I actually like him, Scott."

"Okay," Scott said, his small smile encouraging enough for the other boy. "What'd you guys do?"

"Saturday night?"

Scott nodded.

"He picked up chipotle and we watched _Aliens_ at his house." Scott smiled wider, looking forward, his expression distracted with nostalgia. "I had a good time. I mean, things just happened. I didn't mean to. Really, Scott, I'm sorry I just—"

"It's okay," Scott said, stopping. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

"Liam, he has a history with us. Especially you and me. You can never forget that. You have to be smart with him. Keep your wits about you."

Liam nodded.

"I want this to work. For your sake. He can...Lydia and I will try and smooth things over with Malia and Corey. We'll make it work so he can come around. I'll try with him, you know I will. You should talk to Mason, though."

"I know."

"Be the one to reach out. If he doesn't let you in at first, remember, give him time. He'll come around."

"You should talk to Stiles."

Scott nodded, closing his eyes. "I know."

Liam looked away.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. It's going to be...an adjustment...but we'll be fine, okay?"

Liam nodded again. Scott reached out and patted the boy's shoulder. He started to walk again, back towards the house. "Scott?"

"Hm?

"Thank you."

"You're my beta, Liam. And you're like a little brother to me."

Liam smiled. "So...if he _does_ hurt me…"

"I'll kill him."

/ | * | * | \

School the next day was one of the worst Liam had ever had. He couldn't concentrate in any class. Corey and Mason avoided him all day. His performance during practice was sub-par, turning coach against him. Again. When he got home to shower and change, his mom was irritable with him about not being around the last few weeks. So, when he pulled up at Theo's house, ready to go see _John Wick_ , his anger started to sizzle when the chimera didn't answer his phone.

Liam got out after a few minutes and walked up to the door. He called his phone again when he heard the buzzing inside, the muffled and distant noise coming from upstairs. He tried the handle and it opened. Distracted, he made his way upstairs toward the source. When he got to the only closed door on the second floor—and started to open it—it dawned on him that a second noise was emanating from within. The sound of a shower. As he walked in he heard the nozzle get pushed in and a curtain draw back. He made to sneak away when the bathroom door opened.

"Whoa, Liam," Theo said, towel held up to the back of his neck, the length of it just covering the front of his crotch.

"Sorry. You weren't answering your phone."

"And you decided to come check and see if I was okay?" he offered with a grin, lowering the towel a little.

"Uh, something like that." Theo's teeth appeared as his smiled widened. "I—I should let you get dressed."

Theo dropped the towel to the floor, revealing his wet body for a full display. "Yeah, maybe you should." Liam couldn't tear his eyes away. His subconscious was pulling at him to walk away, but every other faculty was ready to lurch forward and seize what was in front of him. His lips parted, his tongue salivating. Everything below his waist stirred. His cock. His hole. His legs started to numb and tingle. "Well?"

Liam tore his shirt over his head, Theo's eyes dropping to his furry chest. He tossed the shirt to the floor, taking a step forward. He unbuckled his belt, looking over Theo up and down, licking his lips. "I guess we're not making the movie," Theo said. Liam pulled the belt out of the loops in one motion and dropped it, too. Theo's cock twitched into full attention. When Liam's hands moved to his button, the chimera lost control. He couldn't wait any longer. He surged forward and grabbed Liam by his shoulders, throwing him face first into his bed. Liam was still on his feet, his head being pushed into the mattress, his arms bent and hands gripping into the mattress. He was bent over.

Theo had bent him over.

The chimera leaned over and nipped at the boy's ear. He licked down the outer curve, trailing his tongue onto Liam's neck. The beta shuddered, pushing back into the hand that had found its way to his lower back, pushing pack against the erection that was pressing against his ass. Theo started kissing his way down the shorter boy's spine, his hands moving up to his shoulders to trail down as he moved further.

Liam stayed.

Theo crouched down, wrapping his hands to the front. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down. He leaned back up. The movement of tongue and lips at the base of Liam's spine made him push into the mattress with a gasp and an exhale. But when Theo pulled his cheeks apart, he tried to look up. He fell back down immediately. He bit into the sheets below. That tongue. That vicious hot tongue. That steamy breath and those hungry lips. Those thumbs that pulled him apart, stretching him, letting that tongue in deeper and deeper. His moans punched into the walls. His groans pushed into the sheets, muffled when he turned his head. His whole upper body was writhing. He'd been too worked over to freeze when he felt the first finger. His thoughts were muted, numbing fuzzy pleasure in his head consumed all his focus.

And then Theo was pressing his chest flush against his back. His breath was at his ear. And his dick that had once been guarded by a pair of jeans was now flush against the cooling-wet flesh of his hole. Theo put his hand back on his head, pushing him further into the mattress. "I'm gonna' wreck you," he said. He pushed back up and Liam inhaled as the other boy's head pushed against his entrance. "Now breathe," Theo said and pushed forward.

Liam tried. He tried to exhale as Theo pushed all the way in. It all came out as a whimpered scream, the tearing feeling of being filled stifling his functions. His dick pulsed, feeling a need to release something that pushed against something inside him.

"You're okay," Theo said, curling his chest over Liam's back. "Just keep breathing." He combed his hand up Liam's forehead, threading into his damp hair. Liam closed his eyes, waiting for everything to slow. "Fuck, you feel so good, Liam," he said against his ear.

When the pain started to subside, the beta opened his eyes again. He gripped onto Theo's wrist, their sweaty skin meeting in another place. "'m okay," Liam finally managed.

Theo straightened his arms, his thighs and hips flush against Liam's thighs and ass. He leaned back, pulling out. He pushed back in and Liam groaned. He repeated, eliciting the same sound. He put his hands on Liam's shoulders and started speeding up. Liam's grip tightened back into the linens. The burning pleasure, the heated air, the slapping of skin, the filling inside. It all overcame him. "Fuck, yes," Theo moaned, arching his neck and letting his primal features show.

"…god…" Liam gasped, burying his face into the sheets. It was too much. His body was no longer his. It was pushing back. It was on fire. It was taken over by the boy on top of him. Theo leaned over him, dragged the topped of Liam's ear through his fanged teeth. Liam arched, gasping out. Theo struck something in him. Opened a new nerve far inside. A second strike sent his sensations spiraling into one singular point. He pushed back at the third strike. He met the forth with perfect timing and he exploded. His dick released spurt after spurt onto the side of the bed, dribbling down, leaking onto his taut jeans that were still around his ankles.

"Fuck. Liam!" Theo said with a thrust, coming deep inside the boy below. "Oh, god…" he gasped, collapsing on top of him. "God…yeah…shit…"

The afterglow that followed was trifled with pants and sweat and heat. It was clouded and heavy, the air weighted and Theo still on top of Liam. Still inside him. After a while he pulled out and rolled over, pushing himself up to lay more comfortably on the bed. Liam was motionless, but awake.

"Liam…are you okay?" The werewolf nodded. "Come up here; I like to cuddle." Liam didn't move at first, but after a moment he pushed himself up and flipped up and over onto his back. Their heads were even and their chests rose and fell at nearly the same pace. Their shoulders touched, their forearm hair barely mingled. Theo reached over and interlaced their fingers. "You're amazing, kid."

"I kinda' just laid there."

"I didn't give you much choice." He thought about those words, regretting them instantly.

But Liam's head turned. He was smiling. "That was a choice I'm glad you took away." Theo smiled back at him. The werewolf looked his face over, taking his beam in. "I just noticed, you let your hair grow out more. Like mine." He looked the messy, sweat-soaked locks over. "I like it." Their eyes met again. "I like you."

"And the pack?"

"They'll deal. Scott's gonna' help. He's gonna' try."

"And so will I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pack Reinforcement Approach"


	3. PBA

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Theo said, walking hastily behind the short werewolf.

"Yes, I'm sure," Liam answered.

"You don't even have a job. You should let me—"

"My plan, my bill."

"Liam."

"It's pizza, Theo. Pizza."

Theo made a face, catching a strong whiff of coffee as they passed by a chain café. "Maybe I can get—"

"I'm ready to end this date," Liam said, stopping abruptly and turning around with crossed arms.

"Sorry, sorry," Theo said, backing up, hands raised in front of him.

"Are you sure?" the shorter boy challenged.

"Yes. Positive."

"Good." Liam turned back around and started walking again.

"Wait. So this is actually a date?"

"I thought I was thick," Liam grumbled.

"You are," Theo said. He reached forward and pinched Liam's ass. "In more ways than one," he said more quietly.

"Ah! Okay, never again. Not in public."

"Aww, no PDA?" Theo teased.

"Drop dead."

"Never took you for a necrophiliac."

"I have suitors lined up. Wouldn't need you."

"Oh yeah. Who?"

"Brett."

"Another guy? Your sexuality is in crisis." Liam held up his middle finger. Theo smirked and took a quick couple steps so they could be side by side. "I'm glad you had a little teen wolf crisis," he said, leaning into him. "I wouldn't be able to do this if you hadn't," he continued before grabbing Liam's wrist, swinging him around, and slamming their lips together. The force was enough to make the werewolf gasp, allowing Theo access between his lips. Any notice of the passerbyes' stares was absent as Liam lost himself for that moment. Theo was his drug. His touch sent rippling tingles under his skin. The slightest touch of his naturally warm skin drove Liam mad. He was wrapped up in him. He was whipped.

Theo pulled back, Liam's eyes fluttering, his redder plumper lips wet and agape. Those looks were the chimera's drug. But he had more control and locked their gaze. "I wanted to get that in before you tasted like garlic the rest of the night."

Liam smirked. "You're a romantic."

"I'm not allowed to wine and dine you tonight so all I got's 'ma charm."

"Go. Get in there," Liam said, pointing to the door just ahead of them. Theo smirked and started walking, laughing when Liam slapped his ass. They slipped into the pizzeria and smiled at the waitress, only for Liam to freeze. The blonde girl led them down the side of the restaurant lined with booths, seating them one table down past Scott and his mother. Liam sat with his back to them, not able to look at Melissa. She was facing Theo, Scott and his beta back to back save the table and seating between them. "Oh god, oh god," Liam breathed into the menu he'd buried his face into.

"Hey," Theo said, taking one of Liam's hands. "You said he's cool, right?" Liam nodded. "Oh, well shit they're coming over." Liam tore his hand away and buried his face further as the McCalls walked up to them.

"Hey," Scott started. Theo looked up at him, giving him a nod of acknowledgment. "Can we?"

"Uh—" Theo started, but Scott pushed next to him and Melissa patted at Liam, the younger boy complying, still not looking up.

Melissa stared at Theo from across the table, not once breaking her sight on him. But it was Scott who spoke. "We won't stay long," he said, Theo turning to look at him, "we finished up. I just wanted to invite you—both of you—to go to the lake next weekend. Everyone's gonna' be there so…you should come." Theo's mouth parted, Scott still having the ability to surprise him. "Also, my mom wanted to say something to you." Theo turned to look at the stern woman before him.

"Actually, I think he has something to say to me," Melissa said.

Theo froze, his mind racing. Somehow, he knew he'd find himself in this conversation. With her. "I…I, um, I'm sorry I put you through that, Ms. McCall."

"Are you?" she challenged.

"I am. I'm sorry to both of you, too," he said, looking at the top of Liam's head and then over at Scott. "Really."

"We can talk about it later," Scott offered, looking back at his mother. "It's her you need to convince for now."

"Ms. McCall—" Theo started.

"I know people," Melissa said. "People with guns; big-shiny-guns. I'm warning you, kid. If you try anything with my boys and their friends again, you won't even see me coming. I know how to shoot now. And I'm getting pretty good with this," she said, emphasizing her threat by roughly putting the electric baton on the table. Theo looked from it to her. He nodded adamantly. "Scott," she said before standing.

"See you next weekend?" Scott said, standing. Theo didn't respond either way. The alpha leaned over and ruffled Liam's hair before following his mother out the door.

"You can come out the cupboard now," Theo said.

"I'm gonna' be sick," Liam admitted.

"I'm not kissing you if you do so keep it all down."

"Nnnn…" Liam groaned.

"Can I take your drink order?" said an older woman that had rounded the corner from behind the counter.

/ | * | * | \

Liam pulled into the driveway and shifted to park. Theo got out and followed the boy into the darkened Dunbar household. The plan: movie, take Theo home, and maybe a little fun in between. Liam laughed as his opened the front door, Theo having whispered something naughty yet absurd in his ear as he crowded him against the wood. When they stumbled in, though, they could hear the television in the family room.

"Liam?" came the sound of his mother's voice.

The pair exchanged a look before Liam led them down the hall. "Hey," he said, coming into view. His parents were on the couch, snuggled in, the TV now paused on a screen that, if one was knowledgeable, could be made out to be that year's release of _Godzilla_. "I thought you were going to the movies."

" _Gone Girl_ was sold out," his mother answered, her eyes flicking to the strange boy when Theo came into view, "so we decided to catch up on our extensive unwrapped DVD collection. Hi," she said, now addressing the chimera.

"Hi, Mrs. Dunbar," Theo said nervously.

"Mrs. _Geyer_ ," she said, getting up and walking up to them, Dr. Geyer behind her. "Pam is fine, though." She turned to her son. "Liam, who's your friend?"

"This is Theo. We were gonna' play a couple games upstairs."

"Nice to meet you, Theo," she said sticking out her hand, the chimera in turn taking it. Dr. Geyer shook his as well, but both adults were suspicious of what was actually going on. They wore it on their faces. "Did you meet at school this year?"

"Last year," Liam answered. "Theo graduated already."

"So what do you do now, Theo?" Dr. Geyer asked.

"I'm studying biology at UC Davis," Theo lied.

"You must know Melissa McCall's son."

"Scott? Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Liam's looked up to him. Helped him to become captain. Good kid."

"He is," Theo said. "Scott's a cool guy. Always been there for people, even when they screw up. I was friends with him in elementary school before I moved. Scott took me right back as if I never left."

Dr. Geyer smiled. "Well, we should let you go," he said as his wife opened her mouth to continue talking. "We just got to a good part and I'm sure you have some aliens to kill or something."

"Something like that," Liam said, smiling gratefully at his step dad. The younger pair turned to head back towards the front door, Liam then leading him up the stairs. They heard the movie resume, the thundering boom of the surround sound vibrating throughout the house. "It's unnerving how easy lying is to you," he said when they got to the top of the stairs.

"It comes easy to a lot of teenagers." Liam eyed him as he pushed open his bedroom door. "You're no exception, Mr. _Dunbar_ ,' he said with a grin, trying to push the boy to his bed.

"Not with them, here," Liam said, stopping him. He slipped around Theo and closed the door. "Can I get you anything before we start?"

"A little of this," Theo said, crowding Liam against the door and softly pushing his lips against the shorter boy's. His hands moved up to Liam's face, his skin rubbing coarsely against Liam's stubble. Liam couldn't help but let him, letting his own hands fall to the chimera's waist, directing him closer. Theo reached down and snuck a hand under the boy's shirt, gliding upward, teasing through the dark hairs on his torso.

 _Bzz bzz_.

Theo pulled their lips apart and looked down, laughing silently to himself. Liam's head fell back against the wall with a _thunk_. His phone vibrated against the wall again, jammed in his back pocket. He reached back and looked at the text.

/ Did you offer your guest a drink? /

His mother. Liam shook his head, huffing as he typed out angrily (and with frustration at the errors).

/ yes he's not thirsty /

"See, I was right," Theo said.

"Huh? About what?"

"You just lied to your mom. I _am_ thirsty." He lifted Liam up by his ass, forcing the boy to wrap his legs around him. Their lips shoved together hungrily, almost audibly. The chimera carried him over to his bed, Liam dragging him down on top of him. Liam took firm hold of the other boy, getting his hands everywhere could. Through anything. Under anything. He gasped and breathed sharply as Theo devour his neck with his lips, his tongue, and his teeth. It was wet but it was hot.

Liam ground up against Theo, using the strength of his bent knees, forcing as much friction between their clothed dicks as possible. Theo replied with his own grind down, almost eliciting a cry from Liam save for the hand the covered his mouth. The werewolf moaned into it as Theo sucked just under his jaw, trading thrusts with him. The chimera leaned up and unbuttoned the younger boy's jeans, only just dragging the zipper down when a hand stopped him.

"Wait," Liam said. "Just, hold."

Theo watched as he curled up and moved past him onto his stomach, his feet now where his head was. Liam leaned over the edge of his bed. He grabbed an Xbox controller and held the central button, turning on the system. Theo smirked. As Liam fiddled with starting up a game, the plan to let the noise convince any spies outside the door that 'nothing else was going on,' Theo shifted on the bed between Liam's spread legs. He tugged at the legs of Liam's jeans, revealing Liam's pink, melon-pattern boxer-briefs. "Those are…wow."

"Can't wait two seconds?" Liam said, leaning to his side and looking back.

"Those are pink."

"Glad to know your eyesight works," Liam said, facing forward as the loading screen for _Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag_ appeared.

A cannon exploding on the screen pulled Theo out of his awe. He looked over the phat and muscular ass in front of him. The arch of his buns. The dip in the middle, highlighted by the crease of his underwear. He reached out and tugged. Dragged them down.

"Theo, wait," Liam said, feeling the uncomfortable pull at his trapped erection.

"Bite down on your fist if you have to," Theo said before dipping down with his tongue.

/ | * | * | \

Almost a full week passed since their first date. The marker would seem significant but for the other more pressing marker. It had been almost two since Mason spoke to Liam. It was Friday and Liam was dressing for their short practice before the game tonight when Corey walked up to him. He and _the other_ chimera had been on speaking terms, but not much exchanged between them since last week.

"Liam?" Corey started.

"Hmm?" Liam said, tape between his teeth as he prepared to rip it. He didn't even realize it was Corey until he turned to look at the speaker. "Oh, hi," Liam said, pulling the tape away and wrapping it around his lacrosse stick.

"Um, how are you?" Liam's eyebrow raised. "I mean…I guess, I wanted to see if…I wanted to apologize. About, y'know, Theo. And Malia. And what happened." Liam's expression went blank, though his eyes softened. "And, if you need someone to talk to, about…about guys," he whispered, "…then I wanted you know you can always talk to me. Even if it's him. So, can we…friends?" Corey put forth his hand and Liam looked down at it. He looked back up at his teammate and smiled, nodding as he shook. "Cool. Great," he said with a lit-up smile. Liam looked down, ready to continue getting ready when Corey didn't move. "So…how is he?" Corey whispered.

"Fine?" Liam said, his brows furrowing.

"No, I mean, how _is he_?"

Liam reddened and immediately looked away.

"That good?"

"Shh."

"Have you guys f—"

"What're you guys talking about?" Mason said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh, we were just um…" Corey stammered.

Liam didn't look at his best friend. He couldn't. Now on the thirteenth day of the silent treatment, he was beyond sad. He was in pissed-territory. He'd never been able to explain himself. He'd never been able to try and sort it out with him. He was just cut off.

Picking up on his body language, Mason tried anyway. "Liam, you got a minute?" The werewolf didn't make to respond, but Corey tugged at his shoulder. Liam looked at the chimera and watched the other nod, his face soft and reassuring. Liam gently closed his locker and turned to his best friend. "We can, uh, we can out in the hall?" Liam motioned with his head, signaling to lead the way. Corey followed behind Liam and they walked further down the hall away from the tunnel. When they rounded the corner, and found no one in their vicinity, Mason turned to his friend. "So, I was recently made aware of how much of an ass I've been," Mason admitted, almost having prepared his words ahead of time. "I recognize that while my feelings were important to me, I used them to lash out at you and didn't listen to what you needed at the time. I hope you can accept my apology."

Liam could only stare, in his peripheral Corey was reassuring his boyfriend. After a moment, the werewolf just started to walk away. "Liam?" Corey tried.

"Am I supposed to take that serious?" Liam said.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Mason said to Corey, slapping his arm.

"Liam, just wa—" Corey tried again.

"I don't need this right now," the werewolf jeered.

"I'm sorry!" Mason yelled. Liam stopped, his scowl diminishing. "I…Liam, dude, I was wrong. When I heard it was Theo I just…I lost it. But, you're my friend. My best friend. And I…I may not like him, or that you're with him, but you tried for me before. And I sure as hell not going to let him come between us. I'm not letting him win."

"So you're gonna' try?" Liam asked, arms still crossed. Mason nodded. "And if he comes around? Like, for the game tonight?"

Mason nodded hesitantly. "Do I…have to sit next to him?" Liam frowned. "Okay. Yes. Trying."

"Okay."

"Okay," Mason said with a smile. He put his hand out for a shake, but Liam shook his head and stepped forward to give him a hug.

/ | * | * | \

It was odd having a personal cheerleader in the stands again. Every time he got the ball or scored, he could hear Theo's voice. His cheers penetrated through all other sounds. He was an audible lighthouse—a beacon in many ways. Liam looked up between plays, seeing his best friend sitting with his…well boyfriend didn't fit yet. But even thinking about it, that he'd have a _boy_ friend. It made his body anxious all over again.

"Dunbar!" Coach yelled. "Position, now!"

Liam shook his thoughts away and ran to his spot. They were in the final few minutes of the game. They were behind by one. He dug in. The whistle blew. He intercepted the passing ball, switching directions downfield. He dodged. He pushed. He swung. He scored. Tie game.

"Lee-um! Lee-um!" he heard through the crowd, the military-call only from Theo.

Mateo and a few others helmet-butted him, fist bumping a few others. Diaz got into position for the face-off. When the whistle blew, he took possession and ran. He passed the ball to Mateo, then to Corey, then to Nolan. Nolan passed it back to Corey, who got it to Liam. Liam aerialed around a defender and in midair took his swing. It fired past the goalie and into the net. He landed as the cheers exploded into roars and the final second timed out.

"Give me more of that!" Finstock yelled in glee. The team surrounded him, cheering his name ahead of the cheers of the crowd. He couldn't help but glow, his smile too wide and the energy too high. He looked into the stands and saw Theo and Mason on their feet. He looked to their left and saw his parents on theirs, too. The enthusiasm eventually dimmed enough for them to pay respect to the other team, lining up and shaking their opponents' hands one-by-one.

They paraded him all the way into the locker room; he had scored not just the final two points, but a third of the Cyclones' total points of the match. Coach finally made it from the field after the craze started dying down. "Let's hear it again for our team captain," he said, coming through his office. Those who could cheered. Others had already filed into the showers or were busy with their hands. "Dunbar, you really opened this season with a bang. You knocked that Beavers' dam right over!"

"Oh coach," Byers groaned.

"Shut it! Now listen up. Don't let it get to your heads—it's a long way to the championship from here. But this, this was a good start so next week, what are gonna' do?"

"Kick! Some! Ass!"

"That's right! Good game everyone." Coach gave Liam one final look of pride before resigning to his office, closing the door behind him. Liam made his way over to his locker and started to detach his gear from his body. Corey was already showered and changing. When he started stripping down to his athletic boxers, most of the team was done. Liam stripped fully naked and wrapped a towel around himself. He passed Corey on his way to the nearly vacant shower, the chimera on his way out and waving to the werewolf. Only Mateo was left, and by the time Liam was finished with his hair the boy had gone. The door opened and Liam could tell he'd gone. But on second listen, no, he wasn't alone.

"Matti?" Liam said.

"Just me," came a familiar voice, the attached body not yet in view.

Liam smiled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to congratulate you," Theo said, appearing. The steam was dense below them, but Liam could see that Theo had lost his shirt; upon closer inspection, he saw that he had lost his pants, too. The chimera was clad in nothing but a jockstrap, white with a simple red stripe through the center of the waistband. "I thought this would be fitting given our venue."

"What if we lost?"

"Then I'd be fucking you, tonight."

It took a second, but the blood eventually drained from Liam's face and surged right into his dick. "You mean…"

"Oh yeah. Round two is all you… _Lee-um_ …" The werewolf shuddered. "The question is: can you handle me?" Theo crowded Liam once again, only to drop to the tile floor. His mouth was on Liam instantly, taking his head into his mouth in one synchronous motion as his hand moved to the boy's thighs. Liam looked down in lustful awe. Theo took him in slowly, relishing the hot skin as it moved between his lips, along the top of his tongue. Liam hadn't enjoyed this feeling for months, and Theo's vice was tighter than he'd ever experienced.

"Theo…" Liam breathed, his hand moving to the side of the chimera's hair. Theo took him in quicker, exhaling against the top of Liam's dick. The encouragement helped. He relaxed. He took him in further and further until his nose bumped up against the skin just above Liam's member. The hair tickled his nose. Their musky scent made him want more. He reached his hands up and grabbed Liam's hips. He pulled the boy closer, driving his cock deeper. His teeth rubbed up against the base of Liam's cock until his gag reflex could be held back no more.

"Oh my god," Liam moaned, holding Theo tight, the chimera forced to swallow and gag and swallow around him. Theo pushed himself away, the spit getting washed away by the water.

"Damn…" Theo breathed.

Liam pulled him up. He kissed him, tasting himself on Theo's tongue. Their erections pressed next to one another, caught between the wet, sweaty, water slickened heat coursing off their members. The cloth of the chimera's jock created an extra degree of sensation as his bulge frotted against the other's skin. Liam reached down and grabbed Theo by his buns, pulling him closer. Their lips were ravenous, all teeth and flesh and spit. Theo grabbed at his hair, pulled at his bicep. Liam pulled at one of his mounds, pushing a finger between. Theo hasped at the rough finger, the water doing nothing to stave the sharp sensation of a fingernail.

Liam didn't wait, though, just pushed in and swallowed Theo groan. He had little grace as he pumped his finger into the burning pucker around him. Liam slid another finger alongside, Theo arching his whole body in response, their bodies as pressed together as possible. Liam moved to his neck, biting down on the base conjunction of flesh with his human teeth.

"Ah, fuck, Liam!"

The beta released him. He withdrew his finger. In a second motion he threw Theo against the wall face first. He forced himself upon the older boy, his dampened hairs on his chest pressing tight against the other's hairless back. "You're mine," Liam said.

"I—" Theo tried. He was cut off by Liam pushing right in. "God you're thick," Theo breathed, his forehead _thudding_ against the tile. "Fuck me…" he gasped.

"You bet," Liam said, thrusting forward, burying himself all the way in.

"Fuck!" Theo's dick pulsed, the pain adding to his pleasure.

Liam started to withdraw, taking a step back. "Bend over." Theo looked back at the beta. Liam's eyes were yellow, his teeth fanged. His whole body surged with desire. He stepped back, too, impaling himself more, angling himself more horizontal than vertical. His arms were straight. His legs were spread.

"Take me, Liam."

The werewolf grabbed at his hips and slammed forward. He pulled back and smacked against him again. Liam was far gone in his high, the drug that was Theo now subsumed every faculty. Every thought. Every sensation. He pounded into him, no care for anything except for what was right ahead of him. And Theo thrived off the pain, the raw burn and tearing sensation sending fire to his dick at every motion. In or out it didn't matter. The pain was everything; the stupid grin on his face, shaped like an egg, it told it all.

Liam never hit his prostate. It wasn't those bundle of nerves that Theo came from. The werewolf had bent over, doing his best to hump against him with his entire body, with as much skin pressed together. Liam had reached down, slipped under the drenched fabric of his jock. Had wrapped around his pulsing member, teased consistently by the cloth rubbing against his slit, by the constricting tautness of its size. Had jerked at him in rhythm with every thrust. Had chanted his name, as he had done for him out on the field. Instead of shouts, they were pants. Theo's eyes lost focus right before he came, almost losing his balance. It was the surge of a culmination, every bit of what Liam was giving him—doing to him—forced him to lose it. His cum soiled the front of his jock, even burst through the fabric. His head fell, hanging in total loss and numbness. In total pleasure pulsing in every vein in his body. In total ecstasy of constricting around that thick member inside him. In total rapture of being plugged.

Liam fucked him right through his orgasm, only to wind up coming up his own. His hands clamped hard around Theo's waist as he bottomed out, shooting deep into the chimera's cavity. His weight relaxed completely on top of the older boy, Theo forced to use every ounce of his dwindling strength to hold them both upright. Liam cried out, groaning, gasping, moaning against Theo's back. Only Theo was on his mind, how tight he felt around him, how hot it felt binding him.

It was only when the water started to turn cold that Liam straighten up and pulled out. He flipped the handle to _OFF_ as Theo followed, turning around and crashing shoulders first into the wall. He wore nothing but an exhausted smile. Liam grinned right back up at him. "I know I said this before," Theo began, rubbing a hand through his hair, "but you're amazing, kid."

"So you've said," Liam said, stepping into Theo's space.

"So I've said."

"I might be starting to believe it."

"Oh, you definitely should," Theo said, placing a hand on one his furry pecs.

"Maybe I will."

"Good," Theo said, leaning forward. Liam met him with his tongue, driving it past Theo's lips. The werewolf grabbed the chimera by his lower back, pulling them together again. Theo's hand moved up to the back of his head, pulling them harder together. Their teeth bumped and their tongues were warring with each other.

"Nngh…" Liam moaned.

"Mm…" Theo replied. He pulled back and looked down at Liam's plump red lips, wantonly desiring to be against his again. "God, I wanna' fuck you," Theo breathed. His other hand snuck down and rubbed against Liam's hole.

Liam jumped closer into Theo, not expecting the raw sensation. He smiled, but said, "I don't have time. My parents…they'll get worried if I'm not home soon."

Theo dipped in anyway, marveling at the expressive form the boy's lips made, the way his eyes slipped shut, the way his boy arched against him. "I can make it quick," the older boy said, driving deep up to his knuckle. "Let me make your night," Theo whispered. "I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pack Bonding Activity"


	4. PA

"I don't…think…I'll ever…get tired…of this…ass…" Liam panted as he thrusted into the boy before him.

"And I…won't ever…make you…stop…" Theo replied, still unable to grasp at anything in the bed of his 4x4. They were both mostly clothed, only their pairs of jeans and underwear pulled down enough so they could access each other. Liam had his hands under Theo's hoodie, gripping at his sides, pulling him in at every thrust.

"Good…"

"You know…you can go…harder…if you want…"

"I'm already…going as fast…as I can…"

"No…you're not…"

"Stop…complaining…"

"I'm not…complaining…Just…trying…to feel something…ah!"

"Shut the fuck up," Liam said, having scraped a claw over Theo's left side.

"Do that again."

"Really?"

"Balance it out. Don't neglect the right side."

"I'm gonna' neglect your ass if you don't shut up."

"You stopped so you're already—fuck!" Liam had pulled back and snapped in, crushing Theo's vertically-trapped dick against the pulled-down tail gate. Precum leaked out as his cock pulsed, stringing a line down to a blade of grass. His eyes rolled back in his head. "Liam…"

"That's better."

/ | * | * | \

"Are you sure you don't wanna' come in?" Liam said as they pulled up to the Geyer residence. The inside of the car smelled of grass and trees; their tryst out at the reserve had been long.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna' go home and actually get off, thanks to someone being a selfish prick."

"I never said I wouldn't get you off tonight," Liam replied with a mischievous grin. "Just that you had to wait."

"What, inside?" Liam beamed brighter. "Your parents are home."

"Didn't stop you last time."

"Yeah, and you made a lot of fucking noise. We almost got caught."

"Then don't make any noise."

" _You_ don't make any noise."

"So you'll come in?"

Theo made a face at him. "You're relentless."

Liam started to get out of the car, but leaned back in. "And you're still horny."

"Just open the door," Theo replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out. He followed Liam up to the front stoop. The house was dark again. There was no sign of a television on the main floor, only in the master bedroom. Theo looked at his phone; it was just after 10 PM.

When they slipped inside, the boys froze. Liam paled as his eyes landed on Dr. Geyer, who was seated cross-footed on the stairs. "Not even a text?"

"Uh…" Liam stumbled.

"You owe your mom an apology," he continued. "Hello, again," Dr. Geyer said, looking behind Liam at the chimera.

"Evening, Dr. Geyer," the taller boy replied nervously.

"Liam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dr. Geyer said, standing and motioning for the kitchen.

"I should go," Theo said as Liam nodded.

"Give me a minute," Liam said, turning. "Just...wait upstairs." Theo looked at his boyfriend, and then up at Dr. Geyer; the older pair exchanged an indecipherable look. Theo did as he was told, though, and Liam followed his stepfather into the kitchen. He swore to himself that he wouldn't listen; it would be un-Theo-like if he didn't, though.

"It's Sunday but it's still a school night," Dr. Geyer started.

"I know…" Liam said, feeling the disappointment.

"I understand you're a senior, that you're growing up, but you still need to get through this year. Starting off like this...I don't want you to start failing classes like you did last year. You're 16, you need to start thinking about the future. Even more since this is your last year." Liam nodded, not able to look up from a fixed spot on the countertop. "I also need to ask, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Liam looked up at him, his heart skipping before settling into a faster rate. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Mason around much lately. You haven't mentioned Scott and Lydia, despite both of them still being in town." Liam was silent. "You've been seeing this boy Theo a lot lately. Your pupils aren't dilated, but that doesn't mean anything right now."

"I'm not doing drugs," Liam urged.

"Okay. If you are, though, please, be smart. You _can_ talk to me about it if you need to. Your mom doesn't need to know everything, at least not at first."

"I'm not."

"Alright. Is there anything you _do_ want to tell me?" Liam shook his head. "If you ever do, I've always got time." He started to walk out. He patted Liam's shoulder and turned to him, "Don't stay up late. And, door open."

Liam reddened. He followed his stepfather upstairs, turning out the lights in the process. When Dr. Geyer turned left, he turned right and walked down the hall. He pushed the door open and cracked it behind him. Theo was sitting in his desk chair, flipping through a book of myths he'd found next to the monitor. He looked up at Liam and noted his pale face, his expression disheveled and spacey.

"Liam?" Theo said. The boy looked right at him before sitting on the bed.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," the werewolf said.

"What happened?"

"You didn't eavesdrop?"

"Pinky promise."

Liam made a face at him. He looked away, though, and said, "He thinks I'm doing drugs. Or that you and I are...y'know."

"Makes sense."

"Makes sense?"

"I do look like a drug dealer. It's part of my appeal. Liam, you're shagging your drug dealer."

"Go. Die."

Theo flashed his white teeth at him. "So what? Of all the secrets, is seeing a guy gonna' shatter their world?"

"No…"

"Then don't do any drugs, keep fucking me, and never mention the other thing."

"It's not-"

"It is," Theo said, getting up and crowding Liam, leaning over him as he fell back a little. "This part doesn't require any control."

Liam covered Theo's lips with his fingers. "Mood. Still dead. Parents. Still down the hall."

Theo shrugged, but pulled back. He stood up straight, crossed his arms, and frowned. "So why am I still here?"

"You...I'll finally watch _Star Wars_ with you."

"That's not fair."

"I learned from the best," Liam replied with a menacing grin.

"Fine. Put it on."

"Episode IV?" Liam said, digging inside his desk drawer.

"Yeah, that's the first one."

"Which you've yet to explain how that works."

"In due time, young padawan." Liam twisted up to make a face at his boyfriend. Theo smirked back at him, Liam shaking his before he turned back to his hunt. After a few seconds, he found stormtrooper-shaped flash drive and plugged it into the back of his TV. Theo turned off the lights and found Liam sitting on the floor, sitting at the corner of his bed positioned closer to the door. "Not the bed?"

"Door's still open," Liam said.

"I guess what I said meant shit."

"Like most of what you say," Liam said, bumping into Theo after the taller boy sat next to him, taking position closer to the outer wall.

"You're an ass."

"You like my ass," Liam said.

"Not gonna' deny that one."

Liam took that as a win. He shuffled through the menus and started the digital copy of the 1977 film. Theo turned the volume down as the blue-iconic text appeared, anticipating the trumpet fanfare that would follow. As it started, the _Devastator_ bearing down on _Tantive IV_ over Tatooine, Liam's inner child became captivated. True, the graphics were far outdated, but the quickly appearing conflict of good versus evil was drawing. And when Darth Vader appeared, Liam's jaw dropped out of excitement.

"So glad I got pop your _Star Wars_ cherry."

"Shh."

Theo smirked. The chimera got lost watching the movie beside the boy, so much so that he didn't feel Liam's hand at first. The film got to droid/jawa scenes and the werewolf felt the lull in the pacing. He slipped his hand between Theo's arm and his torso, sneaking it under Theo's shirt. His boyfriend looked at him, Liam never taking his eyes off the screen. Theo started to take his shirt off when Liam slapped his abs. The taller boy left it just as Liam slid his fingers down. He unbuttoned and unzipped Theo's jeans. He pulled at Theo's waistband. He reached in and found Theo's erection, almost hot to the touch and sticky. He pulled him out and gave it a test stroke. Theo returned his gaze to the movie, his breath deep. Liam withdrew his hand, only to spit into it before returning it. Theo shuddered at the first stroke. A moan escaped and Liam squeezed a little harder. His head fell back at the sensation, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Not gonna' last…" Theo panted.

/ | * | * | \

"I'm impressed," Theo said, leaning against the bar and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why?" Liam said, coming up next to him.

"I didn't think a straight boy like you could dance."

"I had a good teacher."

"Hayden?"

"Corey...for Hayden," Liam said with an embarrassed smile, looking down.

"You can't do that with people around."

"Do what?"

"Smile like that." Liam's eyebrow raised. "I can't bend you over anywhere in here." Liam reddened instantly. "Two waters, please," Theo said to the bartender that shuffled over to them. Liam looked around the dancefloor at Sinema. He looked at the go-go-boys, clad in their skin-tight trunks and jammers. None of them did anything for him. There were girls on the dancefloor that piqued his interest. But Theo, he was the only guy.

So far anyway.

"Speaking of, where are Corey and Mason?" Theo said after taking a sip of his water.

"In the back room."

"Ah." Theo glanced back there. "Wanna' join 'em?"

"No," Liam replied as if that had been _the_ stupid question of the evening."

"Wanna' go back out there?" Liam nodded. They downed their refreshments and Liam followed Theo through the crowd, their hands joined. "My turn," Theo said, flipping the shorter boy around so his back was to him. It was fair, Liam considered, as Theo had been in the exact position for a while only moments ago. It still took getting used to, having a boy's arms around him, having a boy's body pressed tight against him. He liked it-loved that it was Theo. But people, even in a club like Sinema, he couldn't help, while subtle, the nagging that undercut everything. "This might help," Theo said, sensing the anxiety. He tugged fast at Liam's V-neck, leaving the boy completely shirtless, showing off his defined hairy torso in the process.

"No, give it back," Liam ordered, turning around.

But Theo shook his head, tossing the shirt over to the couches that were across the room. "You look good. Don't be afraid to show it off," Theo said. He forced Liam back around and wrapped his hands around Liam's abdomen, interlocking his fingers. He rested his chin on the muscular boy's shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of Liam's body merge with the music.

"Theo…" Liam complained.

"It's alright. They don't care. They probably want you if they do. And they'll definitely see now that you're mine."

/ | * | * | \

"Your goal-nngh-your goal all night...is to embarrass me isn't it?" Liam panted.

"No, but it's working out perfectly," Theo said, his breath heavy as well.

"Do we have...have to do this position?"

"Yes," Theo said, leaning forward to kiss him. Liam felt his bunch bend in ways that he'd never attempted intentionally. His knees were on Theo's shoulders. His feet were curled from the fill he felt in his hole. His face was hot, sweat all over their bodies, but Liam only seemed to notice the hot breath coming from Theo's mouth, inches from his own. They were looking into each other's eyes.

Liam nodded and Theo pulled his hips back. He bent Liam more to capture his lips, following it with his first slow grind back in. "Nnnnh," Liam groaned into Theo's mouth, accepting the tongue that snaked into his own. Theo pulled back again and thrusted in harder this time. Liam's cock twitched. His hands trailed from their grip on Theo's muscular back down to his ass. He encouraged the chimera's movements, squeezing them tight as his boyfriend started to pound into him. "Fuck…" Liam breathed, pulling away.

Theo dipped his head down, breathing against the smaller boy's shoulder. Liam needed something. Needed a placeholder. He looked at the flesh before his eyes. He bit down, his human teeth sinking into Theo's shoulder, his lips touching skin thereafter. He felt the hot seed fill him, Theo's whine following. The chimera stilled, his forehead resting against that same shoulder. "I've noticed something," Liam said between harsh breaths. Theo didn't answer, simply breathed hard against his skin. "There's something with you...and pain…"

Theo nodded. "It's your turn," he said, "and I'll show you." The taller boy slipped out and fell onto his back. Liam knelt up and looked at him, eyebrow raised, dick just the same. "C'mere," Theo said, grabbing at his lover's wrist and pulling him down. Liam kissed him, trailing down to suck hard with his teeth on Theo's larger nipple. The chimera's body arched, an audible breath escaping his lips. "Get inside me."

Liam pulled up and nodded. He smiled down at his boyfriend, their eyes catching. He grabbed the lube from Theo's bed when the other slapped it away. Liam's eyebrows furrowed, but the boy just looked down. He took that as a sign, lined up, and pushed in slowly. Theo, though, grabbed back at his hip and shoved them together.

"Hah!" Theo gasped, his dick bobbing, precum spurting a little. Liam grinned harder. He extended his claws and reached forward, placing them on Theo's chest and dragging them down, his pinky finger scraping over the drier nipple. "Fuck! Ah!"

"How did I not discover this before?"

Theo grabbed at Liam's wrist and pulled it closer. He put the boy's hand on his neck. "Try not to dig into the back of my neck," Theo panted.

Liam's mouth fell agape for a moment. It was only when he felt the taller boy's legs wrap around his waist that he snapped out of it. He pulled his hips back and snapped in, simultaneously squeezing Theo's neck. No sound came out, but Theo's mouth opened wide and his eyes clamped shut. "God, I love you," Liam blurted. Theo looked up at him, ready to respond to the admission when his boyfriend pierced his skin and snapped back into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pervasive Algolagnia"


	5. PIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover with my Jethan fiction "Tone Him Down" -Chapter 3- for anyone interested.

"I'm glad we don't have vampires in our world," Theo whispered, watching Luke Evans' first encounter with Charles Dance in _Dracula Untold_. Liam only nodded, letting out a deep held breath. "Wait…we don't, right? I haven't actually seen the bestiary." Liam shook his head, gripping the armrests tighter, his feet shuffling as he tried to control a squirm. The theater was empty save for an older couple in the handicap section and a younger straighter couple in the bottom section.

Theo rolled his thumb over Liam's slit and the werewolf kicked the seat in front of him. He brought his fist up to bite at his knuckles, to stifle the whimper that threatened to release. The hand buried in his jeans, beneath his boxers, it was a kind of magic of its own. Having touched each other so many times since that run-in on the elevator, their behavior was more rabbit-like than wolf. Theo knew all of Liam's spots and Liam was starting to unlock each of his. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even in the dark confines of the theater where they'd paid almost $20 to see a 3-star movie.

The chimera removed his thumb and held the pulsing flesh in his hand. He stopped all movement and leaned closer to Liam's face, smirking at him. "You got it?" he said, having noted the smell of blood, a trickle of it running down the back of the werewolf's hand. Liam glanced over at him, his brow furrowed indicating that the sound he wanted to make was too close to the top of his throat. Theo swiped his thumb again and Liam bucked, precum coating his appendage and sticking to the cotton of the black article. "Should we go to the bathroom?" Liam shook his head. "Are you sure?" Theo said, swiping once again. Liam shook head again and all too quickly they were racing down the dimly lit stairs.

Theo burst through the theater door. Liam raced behind him into the bathroom. Theo stopped to check a stall, only to find it locked. Liam went around him, found one a few doors down and slipped in. Theo followed. He locked it behind him and Liam was already pushing down his jeans. His boyfriend looked up at him, desperation dripping in his expression. But Theo stopped, tapped his finger to his own mouth. They had to wait; they had company.

The man or boy or kid finished a few moments later, slamming open the lock and washing their hands. Liam was antsy, so ready to come, so impatient, so frustrated. His erection was pressing angrily into the front of the other's jeans. Whoever their company was took their time, rinsing with soap and using enough water for a small surgery. He took three times at the paper towel dispenser before walking out.

Theo finally pulled his boyfriend in for a hard kiss before the shorter boy broke it to turn around. The chimera knelt, took in the lust-aching smell of the boy before him. He grabbed onto those muscular globes, spread them to view Liam's hairy puckering hole, and leaned in. He was saltier than normal, sweat having built up as Theo teased him in their chairs. He mewled when Theo took his first taste, the echo louder than desired. The chimera slapped the side of his ass, warning him. But Liam just pushed back, taking Theo's mouth on him. He obliged just as hungrily, shoving as much of his face between those mounds as he could. He licked and gnawed and smacked and mouthed. Liam had been ready to explode already, the added heat at his hole and the sharp tease of Theo's short bristles forcing him right up against the edge. He wouldn't touch himself, though; he wanted Theo in him. Now.

When Liam's chemo-signal of desire spiked, Theo knew it was time. He stood, unbuttoned and unzipped. He shoved his garments down just enough to get a comfortable release. He spat, the saliva between their parts sufficient with the single addition. He pushed Liam over, resting his hand on the dip of his lower back, and with his other hand guided his dick to his boyfriend's entrance. As he lined up, ready to shove in, Liam's phone vibrated and continued vibrating against the toilet bowl.

"Are you kidding me?" Theo muttered. He stepped back to let the boy up.

Liam dug around in his pocket, retrieving it just as the buzzing stopped. "Scott," Liam offered, his head falling back in frustration.

"Do you wanna' call him—"

On cue, it started buzzing again. "Hey, sorry I was in a movie," Liam said after accepting the call. Theo could hear the other end clearly, even without his enhanced sense.

"It's okay. Um, I need everyone available tonight."

"Okay…I'm with Theo right now."

"Good. I mean…yeah. So, with the shooting, I'm not sitting by anymore. We fight back. Deucalion is already on board and Malia's convinced Peter. Argent told us that the hunters captured two men. They're keeping them at the warehouse."

"Captured, not killed?"

"Right. That means they're important enough for questioning. I want you two to head for the warehouse. Malia and Peter and I are gonna' lure them out. You and Theo break in, rescue our potential allies, and get out. Argent and Lydia will be on the outside in case anything goes wrong."

"We'll be there," Liam said.

"Good luck."

Theo and Liam exchanged a look. "I'm impressed," the chimera said.

Liam reached down and pulled up his pants. "Why?"

"Didn't think he had it in him."

/ | * | * | \

"The hunters are gone," Lydia said as Liam and Theo walked up. "Deucalion let it slip that he was coming to Beacon Hills to meet with Scott."

"And he and Gerard go way back…" Theo finished.

"Any idea who's inside?" Liam asked.

"They look to be teenagers," Argent said. "I cleaned up the image; there bags covering their faces but body type seems to match." The veteran werewolf hunter looked over to the entrance. "Be careful in there. Last time we pulled this stunt, Scott and Malia almost died."

"And they shot up Scott's house," Lydia added, touching her side just above her waist.

Liam nodded before looking at his boyfriend. "Ready to do this?"

"No, but let's go." The pair walked towards the building before Theo led them up to a commercial truck. He gave his boyfriend a smirk before running up onto the hood, up onto the top, and leaping up onto the roof of the warehouse. Liam grinning in excitement, turned on by the other's movement. He followed easily up to the top. The ceiling windows gave them a proper view inside. "This is where they held me before," Theo said, noting the single-lit lamp, metal chain wall, and the four bodies inside—two hunters, two seemingly unconscious werewolves.

"Allow me then."

Liam crashed through the ceiling, landing on his feet in front of the two hunters. As he stood up straight, he thrust one of them hard in the chest, sending the man flying into the concrete on the far side of the room. The hunter next to him reacted, swinging a nearby wrench at Liam's face. Theo, however, had been right behind the werewolf. He caught the wrench, broke the man's arm, and slashed his claws across the man's jaw. He fell to the floor, eyes open, blood hemorrhaging from the gash. The downed-man got back up to his feet, reached for a crossbow, and took aim. Just in time, however, Theo had run up along the wall, leapt, and sent the man to the same fate as his compatriot.

Liam turned to see two unfamiliar faces, both pairs of eyes looking back at them. "You part of McCall's pack?" the one on the left said.

"We are," Liam said, noting the bleeding side of the one on the right. "I'm Liam, this is Theo," he said as the chimera came out of the shadows.

"I know him," Theo said, looking at the one on the left. "That's Jackson Whittemore."

"The kanima?" Liam offered.

"Not of any lacrosse fame, I assume?" the one on the right said with a fatigued smirk.

"Do I know you?" Jackson said, looking at Theo, the chimera getting closer until Liam grabbed his wrist.

"Theo Raeken," the chimera answered. "We were in elementary school together. Mrs. Finney's class."

"Can you do this later?" the other one said, looking at Jackson. Liam walked over to him and undid his bounds, helping the werewolf get his balance on his feet. Theo didn't move, though, not breaking eye contact with Jackson as Liam undid the other set of bounds. "I'm Ethan."

"As in Aiden's brother?" Liam asked. The former-alpha nodded.

"I do remember you," Jackson said. "You were always pining after McCall." Theo's glare dropped and Liam looked at him. "But you disappeared, and now you're back. Helping your alpha. Touching."

"Don't be an ass," Ethan said.

"He's not my alpha," Theo said.

"And you're not a werewolf," Jackson said, looking him over. "But you are something," he said with a smirk, earning him a slap to his abs from Ethan.

Suddenly, they heard a clatter. A jingle of keys. "Let's go," Liam urged, looking at metal door before charging it. Their fight out to the parking lot was limited, running into only three more hunters—albeit more armed. Outside, Argent and Lydia were already in their SUV, the gas running. "Go. They'll take you to see Scott." Ethan nodded and he and Jackson ran over to the black car while Liam and Theo made for the chimera's truck.

"Home?" Theo asked, starting up the engine.

Liam nodded, looking out the side to make sure their rescues made it out.

/ | * | * | \

"What's wrong?" Theo said, pulling into his neighborhood. "You're controlling your chemo-signals. You're not hurt. You haven't said anything the whole way here."

Liam just shrugged, gazing out through the windshield, granted as much to the side as possible.

"Is it because I killed those guys? They were gonna' kill us. If not right then, later."

Liam didn't answer.

Theo shook his head and huffed out through his nostrils. After he parked his truck, he slammed the door closed before walking around toward the front door. Liam followed silently, not expressing any emotion as he followed Theo inside. The chimera struggled with his keys, muttering a swear before jamming the metal in and slipping inside. Before Theo could even flick on the light, Liam grabbed him by the back of his shoulders. He rushed them down the hall, Theo bumping hard up against the kitchen table. Liam forced him to bend over, face first into the cold tile.

"Liam, what're you—"

"You want Scott more than me?" Liam said against his ear, reaching down and unfastening the boy's jeans. "You can't have him. You're mine." He tore the articles down. He straightened up, ripping open his own. Theo shuddered when he felt that hot member against the top of his crease. He looked back, seeing the yellow in Liam's eyes. And then he smelled it, the scent pushing out any other around them.

Jealousy.

With no lubrication at all, Liam pushed inside him. "Fuck!" Theo cried, gripping the sides of the table, his claws distending. "Liam, wai—ah!" Liam had grabbed him by the hair and thrust the rest of the way in. Theo's trapped dick shot a spurt of precum into his boxer trunks. His grip n the table threatened to break pieces off. Without hesitation, the werewolf pulled out and snapped back, beginning his speedily hammering into his boyfriend's ass. "Nngh…god…fuhuhuck."

"No one else," Liam grunted through his teeth, his eyes fixated on the juncture where they were connected, watching as he pushed and pulled at his ass.

"No one else," Theo gasped. "Only you."

"Only me…fuck!"

Theo felt that hot sensation spurt into him, spreading more and more with every pulse and pump. Liam let go of his hair and his shoulder. He let his body rest against his own, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "God, I shouldn't…" Liam panted.

"Sh-…shouldn't what?"

"Love you."

"No, you shouldn't. But I'm glad you do."

"I am, too. I love you, Theo."

"I love you, too, dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Persistent-Interruption Aggravation"


	6. PBL

"Liam! C'mon!" Theo said, holding the elevator door open. He had to hide behind the small dip to the side, gunfire exploding all throughout the hallway. Liam ran as fast as he could towards him, hands on his head, using as much of his senses to avoid any bullets from the far end of the corridor. At the last minute, he slipped to the floor and dashed feet-first into the lift. Theo let go of the door. He jammed at the close button. A few more bullets smacked into the backside of the elevator. A yell echoed off the fake wood just as the doors closed.

"I think that actually worked," Liam said, taking Theo's outstretched hand.

"I'm thrilled for your friends," Theo said, clutching his side, "but never again." He held out his hand to reveal a layer of blood.

"Shit."

"There's an exit wound. I'll be fine." Liam pressed a hand to his side and looked into Theo's eyes. "Really."

_Ding._

They both looked out into the parking garage, shoulder-to-shoulder, yellow eyes and fangs on display. "Why'd you park so far away?"

"It was the only one available," Theo gritted out.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Go!" They ran as fast as they could, the blue 4x4 in view at the far end of the row. A shot whizzed by them. And then another. And another. Theo clambered into the driver's seat, keeping his head low; Liam followed right after into the passenger's. He backed out and the passenger seat window behind the chimera shattered. "Go, go, go!" Theo floor it. Another bullet blew into the metal near the top of the tailgate. They sped up the ramp, around the corner, up the second ramp, and out. Sparks exploded underneath the rear as it hit the dip in the road hard. Liam twisted to watch the rear for as long as Beacon Memorial remained in view. No one caught them in time to take a shot. No cars got in the way as Theo accelerated and never let up. They wouldn't be followed. Not tonight.

/ | * | * | \

"Let's get inside," Liam began as they pulled up in front of Theo's house. "You can change and I'll try and get hold of Scott again."

"He still not picking up?" Theo said as they got out.

"His phone's been off since this afternoon."

"Are you worried?"

Liam looked at him, fear glazing his eyes. "Lydia's trying to find him."

Theo grabbed his shoulder and looked into his blues. "And she will." He opened the door and Liam followed his boyfriend up to his bedroom. The werewolf pulled out his phone and clicked over to the contacts menu, only to be distracted by the shirt being pulled up in his peripheral. Parts of the chimera's torso were covered in blood, some of it caked, some of it still fresh. While he'd healed, the entire wound wasn't completely gone. Liam placed his phone on the nightstand and walked up behind him. He traced his fingertip over the slowly vanishing exit wound, staring at it, his mind lost in possibilities. "Liam?" he said, turning his head to look back at the boy.

"I hate this," Liam said. He ran his hand up Theo's defined back, the other coming to mimic the motions. He travelled them over the other boy's broad shoulders. "I'm...I'm glad it brought us closer together. I'm glad you're here with me. But...I can't keep fighting year after year. Month after month." His hands travelled down Theo's arms before pulling them away. The chimera turned around to face him. They looked into each other's faces, memorizing the other's features. When their eyes finally met, Liam opened his mouth. "You scared me tonight," he said, looking down at his bloody abdomen.

As the werewolf looked back up, Theo pulled him into his body, wrapping his arms around his back. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

"Just...don't leave me, okay?" Liam said against his neck, his own arms coming to Theo's hips.

"I won't." Theo pulled away and glanced back at his darkened bathroom. "I should get cleaned up." Liam nodded, his expression still bearing his worry. Theo turned and walked away, his hand grabbing Liam's in the process and pulling him along. Turning both the light and the shower on, Theo faced his boyfriend. With a loving expression, he started at the top button of his jeans. Liam looked right back at him, tearing his shirt over his head.

When they were naked, Theo grabbed Liam's hand again and led him into the tub, feeling the spray on his shoulder first. The water below tinted pink as it travelled over his wounds. The two boys crowded each other, all limbs and heat at first. Tonight was different. Tonight was met with the final uncertainty. It had sent Liam's emotions through a whirlwind, while the chimera, in some sense, only now began to understand what it was like to truly feel something for someone else. Their noses bumped against each other. Their eyes lidded shut. Their lips ghosted over each other. Liam reached down first, grabbing Theo's butt in his hands. The chimera pushed against him, feeling the hot press down below. He wrapped a hand around the back of the werewolf's neck and finally brought their lips together. It was all tongue and slick, their lips folding against each other slowly.

Liam moved first, again. He crouched down in the water. He nuzzled against Theo's scorching erection. Theo brought his hands to the boy's hair, leaning his head back under the water. Liam licked up under the skin, tasting the salt and sweat. He nuzzled against the tip, bringing it tight against Theo's cleaner abs. He flicked his tongue against it, teasing the crease between the head and the length. Theo's hands tightened and the werewolf pulled back. He took him in. He breathed in as he tasted him. He reached around to grab Theo's ass again, only to pull the chimera all the way in, his dick gliding over his tongue.

"...so good at this…" Theo moaned, looking down to watch. Liam slowly pulled back, squeezing those mounds as he did. He pushed forward again, starting to bob. A hand fell warm against his cheek. The other disappeared from his hair, combing through its owner's as his back arched. Liam pulled back again, letting the violet bulbous head rest in the dip of his tongue. He massaged his lips around it, looking up as he mouthed at it. Theo shuddered at the sight, eliciting an amber glow from the younger boy's eyes. With one final deep swallow, Liam pulled off. Theo made to lift him back up straight, but the werewolf only pushed and pulled at his thighs, urging him to turn around. The chimera's eyes widened.

"Let me," Liam rasped.

Theo nodded. He turned and placed his arms on the tile in front of him. The water rushed down his leaned-over body. His face became hot quite quickly, his head hanging between his arms. Nothing happened at first, save for the hands that touched the skin on his legs and lower back. Theo bent his neck further, looking behind only to see the werewolf's hairy torso and bouncing erection—his face was hidden behind his ass. But then he saw Liam's elbows drop and felt his cheeks being spread. He watched as Liam leaned forward and shuddered when that warm tongue scraped again his smooth entrance.

"…my god…" Theo panted, his face reddening completely. Liam dragged his tongue over his hole again, this time flatter. "I can't…"

"Shh…" Liam assured him, caressing up and down the side of his thigh. "I want this," he said, his breath catching Theo's entrance. The chimera shuddered again. Liam pressed forward again and attended to his boyfriend's excitement point. The pucker ached against his tongue. Throbbed and pulsed. Liam controlled himself, though, making every swipe and lick and taste as tender for Theo as he did for himself. This was his first time here and it had to be perfect. "Liam, please…" Theo groaned. The werewolf pulled away and stood, pulling Theo up straight and kissing the side of his neck. He squeezed his dick between those tight buns, hotdogging against him. He wrapped his hands around his torso and squeezed at his smooth chest. He mouthed and teethed at Theo's neck, letting his breath add to the mix of soft pleasures.

"I need you, Teddy," Liam breathed against his skin. Theo's entire body shook. "I want you to take me. Please…fuck me."

Theo reached down and shut off the water. He turned back around and with golden eyes crowded his boyfriend towards the opposite wall. A true desire had taken him over. A need. One culminated from all that had happened that night. Liam turned around and took up the exact same position his lover had. He stuck his ass out and looked back. Their eyes caught, forcing Liam's to turn the same supernatural hue. Theo reached down and grabbed Liam by his hairy pecs. He pulled him so their skin was flush. They kissed, their fangs bumping against each other. "Fuck me, Theo."

Theo reached between them and guided himself in. He caught the groan with his lips. He pushed his tongue in as he pushed his dick in. Liam lost it. His back arched and his neck bared itself for his lover. Theo took the invitation, grazing his teeth before clamping down. Liam's eyes bulged. He cried out as he exploded against the tile.

"Hah…wow…" Theo remarked, the clamping around his dick keeping him still.

"Keep…keep going…"

"Yeah…"

/ | * | * | \

"Tell me something," Liam said, turning his head so his cheek was flush with the base of Theo's bare pec.

"Anything," Theo replied, continued to comb his hand through his lover's longer hair.

"When we first me…no, scratch that. When you asked me out, that day, you were at the hospital. You told me it was about your sister."

"Yeah."

"What were you looking for?"

Theo turned his head away from looking at the top of Liam's head. He stared at the white doorframe leading into his bathroom. His fingers stilled from feeding into those strands.

"Does she still haunt you?" Liam asked, lacing his fingers with the outstretched hand he had been holding.

"Sometimes. She'll probably be there until I die."

"I hope not."

Theo didn't respond at first. He resumed petting Liam's hair, most of it dry now. Liam pulled his hand towards his chest and let Theo's rest on his chest, giving the chimera a second set of hairs to comb through. Instead, though, Theo reached down and cupped Liam's face, caressing his boyfriend's chest. Whether Liam was sending out the signals intentionally or not, Theo picked up on his calm and love. He breathed it in, smelling Liam's natural scent blend with his own soap and shampoo. He closed his eyes. "Tara…I needed a heart transplant when I was a kid. As you know, the Dread Doctors convinced me to take hers. You…you know this already." Theo paused, waiting for smell of disgust to permeate the room, but Liam had remained calm, intent on listening. It never came. "Everyone they experimented on, or just tampered with, they blocked their memories. But there was always a latent clue left behind. I needed to see if they tampered with my sister." Liam turned his head again to look at him. He grabbed the hand on his chest and held it, thumbing the side of his finger. "They didn't." Theo began to cry. "Just me." He closed his eyes and the tears burned as they escaped.

Liam rolled onto his side. He kissed the skin by his lips. He placed his hand on Theo's arms and just held it. He looked up at his boyfriend, the latter still refusing to look back. "When I was little, I got in a lot of fights. Most of them were with the kids in the neighborhood. They picked on me because I was always shorter. Always have been. In middle school, I got into my first fight where I really got in trouble. And in high school…well, you must know about that. I got diagnosed with IED. It's just something off with me. Something…well they don't know if I was born with it or if it was something that just happened to me. Environmental shit. Theo, you're here with me now. You've been fighting by my side for months. I don't care either way, if you were born with… Or if they did it to you. Or whatever. You're different now. I'm different. That's all I care about."

Theo finally looked at him. He pushed himself up and kissed the boy, the rough, hirsute boy with anger issues that had changed his world this last month. "Stay with me tonight?"

"You bet."

/ | * | * | \

Lydia watched them, as if behind another protective glass in Eichen House. She was 'in' the boys' shower, looking upon two familiar boys out in the locker room. She yelled at first, pounded on the glass. Her voice didn't carry, though, and all she could do was look on. The lights were off. Liam was sitting at the end closest to her, wearing casual but torn clothes. Theo had just walked up to him, sitting beside him.

"I…" Liam tried, his voice caught in his throat. His face was covered in dried and wet tears, the skin tinted red underneath. "I can't…he can't be gone…"

Theo grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it as tenderly as he could. "It's okay…"

"I'll never get used to them. I never thought…I don't want them, now."

"You can do this. You've always know you might have to—"

"I don't understand! Why'd he have to…"

"Liam."

"Look at them!" Liam yelled, standing and turning to shout at the chimera, his eyes blazing red. "My brother is gone! This is all I have left of him!"

Theo stood slowly. He took a step forward and then another to pulled Liam into a tight hug. Liam stood there, his rage keeping him frozen. But as he started to relax, Lydia saw Theo's face. The chimera drove his claws deep into Liam's back, piercing his lung and heart. When he pulled back, Liam's look of betrayal as he crumpled to the floor forced Lydia to scream.

Her vision shattered. When she looked around, she was in a familiar room. She was in Stiles' bedroom. She was dressed for bed and when she looked around, spotting him, so was he. They had been to bed, but now they were both on their feet. Stiles was alarmed, scared almost. "Stiles?" she said through her terrified sob.

"It's okay," he said. He walked up to her and pulled her in. "You're okay."

"I saw him. I saw Theo."

"Theo?"

"He's gonna' kill Liam. And Scott…oh god Scott…Scott was dead."

"It's okay," Stiles said, pulling them apart. "Maybe…maybe it was just a nightmare this time."

She looked in his eyes, disbelieving his words when she felt something on her hands. Something wet, and thick. She looked at them and saw them coated in blood, the same on the back of Stiles' shirt.

Lydia bolted up right in her own bedroom and let loose the loudest banshee scream yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Psychosomatic Basis of Love"
> 
> Yes, I'm an evil author for this ending. But, yes, it is the end.
> 
> Update: For anyone miffed or puzzled by my ending, someone on tumblr asked me about it. What I told them was that, despite my love for this pairing, Theo is still Theo and so it needed a little grit. He's not a homemaker, he's not even rough like Liam. He's got issues. Also taking into account that I'd been predicting Scott's death in the finale all seasons, I thought it apt to leave it open ended. Is it a premonition, or is it just a nightmare. How much has Theo turned around? How much has he fallen for Liam? Would power or love win out if faced with that choice. Who knows. :)
> 
> Also, a little but very vital message of thanks. To the readers, commentators, everything. This story really exploded and quickly with the love so I can't help but feel the need to return it. So, thank you.


End file.
